Pineapple Cocktail
by Winter-Rae
Summary: After Heather slips some pineapple juice in her drink LeShawna finds herself waking in the arms of Duncan. Not a bad way to wake up from a severe allergic reaction. Main Pairing: Duncan/LeShawna


**Pineapple Cocktail**

**Title: **Pineapple Cocktail

**Summary:** After Heather slips some pineapple juice in her drink LeShawna finds herself waking in the arms of Duncan. Not a bad way to wake up from a severe allergic reaction.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island.

**Pairings:** main: Duncan/LeShawna

**Warnings:** Crack pairings, Heather being Heather, maybe some light language. Some humour, some fluff and some OOCness (but you will come to know that I try to avoid that as best as I can).

**Winter-Rae:** Greetings, this is my third or fourth Total Drama Island fic, depends on which one you read first. I'm on a role here! Of course there is more Duncan and LeShawna goodness here. WARNING! Mindless fluff. I was in the mood for some sweetness.

* * *

**Pineapple Cocktail**

"Finally, something I know I'm good at," LeShawna said after they gathered the ingredients for their cooking challenge. She set her box on the counter and started to help unpack what they had got.

"You like to cook LeShawna?" Gwen asked.

"Oh girl do I ever," she replied, "Mostly because I love to eat."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Heather said to her sarcastically, "Now, let's get started."

LeShawna clenched her fists and fell silent. Beth watched her steam and swallowed, this day was not going to end well.

* * *

"Heather is such a bitch," Bridgette muttered to Geoff, Duncan and DJ.

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked.

"Didn't you hear what she said to LeShawna?" DJ asked, "There's nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite. I don't know about you boys but I like some junk in the trunk."

"Oh yeah," Duncan agreed giving him a high five, "but LeShawna's tough. Look she's about to throttle Heather and then everything will be fine. Besides, the more they fight and not get the challenge done the better odds we have of winning."

"Guys," the blonde surfer said, "You don't get it. Sure LeShawna puts on the tough front but I can tell that what Heather said really hurt her."

"Let's get to work please," Courtney said, "Time is money."

While the others went to work Duncan took a moment to watch LeShawna. She was working with Beth on the pineapples and he could see her eyes mist over. He frowned and glared at Heather who was barking out orders.

'What a bitch.'

* * *

"LeShawna, you okay?" Beth asked her friend.

"Yeah, no worries," the voluptuous teen replied as she smiled at her, "How's that pineapple comin'?"

"Alright I think," Beth replied as she carefully continued to cut the fruit, "Do they look even to you?"

"They most certainly do not," Heather said before LeShawna had a chance to reply. Heather had been walking through the group and observing them on their duties. She had stopped and was watching Beth over her shoulder, no doubt making the girl even more nervous then she already was.

"Switch places with LeShawna," Heather ordered.

LeShawna frowned.

"What are you talking about," she demanded, coming to Beth's aid, "they look fine to me!"

The Killer Bass' attention was grabbed as they two of them started to argue once more. Duncan had to admit LeShawna was kinda cute when she was pissed. DJ nudged him.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn a hole through her, not to mention you're ticking off Courtney," he whispered in warning. Sure enough Courtney was standing to the side with her arms crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for them to get back to work.

"Big deal," Duncan replied, "This is far more interesting."

"Uh, hello, I didn't get to be Head Chef because of poor presentation."

"No, you got to be Head Chef because you called it!" LeShawna yelled, "And who you think you're fooling with this crispy white apron power trip you on!"

"Are you gonna be a team player or not?"

"Oh I'm a team player alright but I'm also allergic to pineapples," LeShawna snapped and threw up her arms in frustration.

"Just get to slicing, now!" Heather told her, and then added, in fake tone of appreciation, "Thanks guys!"

LeShawna picked up the knife. For a moment Duncan was sure she was going to scalp Heather but she just started to stab at the cutting bored.

"Oh that two face, bossy little...damn it!"

LeShawna looked at her hands to see they were covered in a rash. She stalked over to Heather.

"Yo, what do you recommend I do about this?" she asked, showing her hands.

"Yo, I recommend you scratch after we win now get back to work."

LeShawna reached out to strangle her and was only stopped when Gwen, Beth and Lindsey grabbed onto her.

"Calm down," Gwen told her.

"I'm gonna kill her!" LeShawna said, "First she calls me fat and now this! She better sleep with one eye open tonight! If this damn rash keeps up I'm gonna be in trouble."

"How?" Gwen asked her, "Does the reaction get worse?"

"Never mind."

LeShawna shoved the girls off of her and went back to continue cutting the fruit. She was surprised to see Duncan at her station, cutting the pineapple into neat slices.

"What are you doin?" she asked him holding out her hand for the knife. Duncan looked up at her and flashed a smirk.

"Relax babe," he said, "I need something to do now anyway. Courtney needs to finish the custard before I can finish the dessert."

"You do realize that you're helping the other team right?" she pointed out. Duncan shrugged and winked at her.

"What can I say, I'm a rebel."

LeShawna smiled.

"You're an idiot is what you are Baby Boy," she told him, "But I'll bite."

Duncan glanced at her hands.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked. LeShawna shrugged.

"I'll live, so, why you over here to begin with?" she asked, "You know your team is gonna be annoyed with you right?"

"I'm not too worried about it," he said, "Besides, you don't have any more 'gentlemen' on your team to help you out at the moment."

LeShawna rolled her eyes. But he did have a point. Trent, who was dealing with a sure fire concussion, was in the infirmary and Owen was dealing with getting them more oranges.

"Is this some sort of sick strategy?" she asked the punk, "Because I refuse to be played by someone like you Baby Boy."

Duncan had to play this a little cooler, if LeShawna was as smart as he thought she was she would catch on to why he was being so civil to her. It was bad enough that Harold already caught him checking her out during the cliff diving challenge and had threatened to tell her. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Maybe it is," he said, "You've watched these reality shows on TV right?"

"Of course."

"Odds are, then when there aren't enough of us left for two teams they're gonna break it down into one."

"What are you gettin' at?"

"I just think we could go far," Duncan mused, "With your determination and my competitive nature, you never know. Just something to think about babe."

LeShawna arched an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and tapped her chin as if she was considering his offer. Duncan was so busy watching her that he accidently cut his finger with the knife.

"Damn it!" he said moving away from the fruit. He held the now throbbing finger in his other hand. The cut wasn't very big but it hurt like hell and was bleeding like hell.

"You okay?" LeShawna asked him, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, it's all there."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the sink where she ran his finger under the water.

"That stings!" he told her.

"Shut up," she said, "Hold it there while I get the first aid kit."

"Bossy," he called after her.

"Punk," she replied, first aid kit in hand, "Stop moving now so I can get this thing on."

"I think you want me," he told her. LeShawna shook her head.

"Boy, do you say that to every girl here in hopes that one of them might say yes?"

"No!" Duncan replied shortly. LeShawna took his hand in hers and placed a bandage around the wounded finger.

"There, all better."

"It still hurts," Duncan muttered.

"Big baby, you need me to kiss it better."

Duncan snickered.

"I'll take the kiss but I'd prefer it elsewhere than on my finger, if you know what I mean."

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted, "The custard is done."

"Later babe," he said to LeShawna. The voluptuous teen watched him leave with a smile on her face. Okay, so the boy had some charm.

Heather, who had been watching them during their talk of a possible alliance, frowned. As far as she was concerned no one else was going to have an alliance but her.

'She needs to learn not to cross me,' she thought.

Heather quickly made up some iced tea for the team and while no one was watching she slipped some of the pineapple juice into the glass meant for LeShawna.

"Here guys," she said handing out the cups to her team, "I made up some iced tea for you, since you're all working so hard."

"Thanks Heather," Lindsey said taking her glass, "That's so nice of you."

"Here LeShawna," Heather said, offering her the glass. LeShawna took it while frowning at her.

"What'd you put in it?" she asked. Heather laughed and waved her off.

"Oh LeShawna, you're so funny."

LeShawna sipped hers quietly and finished cutting the pineapple. All the while occasionally glancing at Duncan, he was busy annoying Courtney who looked about ready to smack him.

'Maybe he's not so bad after all,' she thought.

"LeShawna!" Heather barked, "Get back to work!"

'Oh that's it," LeShawna thought, 'someone has got to teach you a lesson and it might as well be me.'

Ignoring the light headedness she was feeling she quickly spoke to Beth and Lindsey who seemed to be on bored with her. While she tried to come up with a way on how to get Heather into the fridge Heather had burned off her eyebrows, an event that was proving to be most helpful.

"Okay listen up," she whispered to the other girls, "When Owen gets back with the make-up bag we have to keep it away from her long enough to get her in the fridge. Follow my lead."

"Right."

* * *

"Um Duncan, can I borrow your salt real quick, please?" Gwen asked Duncan.

"Oh sure," he replied handing it to her, "What is your team planning anyway?"

"Huh?" Gwen asked. She followed Duncan's gaze to see LeShawna, Beth and Lindsey play keep away with Heather's make-up bag.

"I have no idea," she said, "But whatever it is, I can assure you it won't end well. Thanks for the salt."

Duncan nodded and started to laugh when LeShawna locked Heather in the fridge.

"Focus!" Courtney told him.

"Did you see what they just did?" he asked her, "Hey, maybe you should join her; you might cool off a little then."

"Whatever," she replied, "They are so immature; no wonder you like them so much. You fit right in."

Duncan shrugged.

"At least they have a little fun now and then," he shot back.

"LeShawna are you okay?"

The two of them stopped arguing just in time to here Gwen's question. LeShawna certainly didn't look okay; she looked like she was having a hard time focusing and her breathing had a slight wheeze to it. She rubbed her temples.

"I'm fine, let's just finish the food already."

"You look sick," Beth pointed out.

"Look, I said I'm..."

LeShawna's knees gave out on her at that moment. Duncan quickly made his way to her and caught her against his chest.

"Hey, LeShawna," he said, "Let me hear that voice."

LeShawna looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Okay, maybe I'm not so fine."

He placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's like ice," he said.

"Get her to the infirmary!" Gwen said, authority taking over. Beth ran out into the dining area where Chris was waiting for his meals.

"Something's wrong with LeShawna!" she said, "She just passed out. We have to get her to the infirmary?"

Chris didn't really seem that concerned.

"You sure it just isn't the heat?" he asked, "It's pretty warm, get her some water and I'm sure she'll be fi..."

"Listen up you washed up has-been," Beth snapped, grabbing the collar of his two hundred dollar shirt, "LeShawna is sick, so you better get a nurse or a doctor before I go crazy on your ass! Got it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Chris replied. He was very shocked to hear such a statement from the normally friendly girl. He ran out of the mess hall and returned soon after with a nurse, explaining to Beth that they always them on call just in case.

They entered the kitchen where Duncan was still holding onto LeShawna. The nurse quickly set to work, taking her pulse.

"Allergic reaction," she said, "Has she come into contact with anything I should know about?"

"Pineapples," Duncan replied, "But I thought she just got a rash."

"Did she ingest any?"

Confused looks. The nurse sighed.

"Eat; did she eat any of them?"

"No," Gwen replied, "We haven't eaten yet, the only thing we had was...Oh that bitch!"

Gwen stalked over to the fridge and threw open the door. Heather ran out, her skin looked a little blue and she was shivering.

"I'll destroy yo..."

Slap!

Heather's cheek was met with Gwen's hand as she backhanded her.

"What the hell did you put in the iced tea?" she demanded, "LeShawna's sick now!"

"I didn't do anything," Heather replied stubbornly, "You can't prove anything."

The nurse walked over to her; normally people would assume all nurses were sweet and kind, well not this one. She was at least sick feet tall, with a snake tattoo coiled on her arm. Her name was Olga VonTussle, before becoming a nurse she worked in a correctional facility.

She loomed over Heather.

"In my country I would break your fingers one at a time for the information I wanted. Did you do something to her drink?"

Heather nodded.

"I put some of the pineapple juice in it, not a lot though, I swear!"

"Stupid girl!" Olga snapped. She reached into her medical bag and pulled out a packaged syringe and a solution of some kind. She prepared the needle and injected LeShawna with it.

"That will help," she said, "Lots of rest and fluids for her would be the best."

"Thank you Olga," Chris said. Olga nodded.

"You call me if anything else happens."

Once she left the others glared at Heather.

"What?" she snapped, "How was I supposed to know she would react that badly to it?"

"Heather," Chris said, "Not cool, I think it's time for you to check out. Everyone, Heather's gone so there won't be a campfire ceremony tonight."

"What!" Heather snapped, "You can't do this to me!"

Chef grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the mess hall kicking and screaming.

"Oh yes we can," Chris said, "It's good to be the king. Alright campers, I guess this challenge is cancelled but, if the food is done I want it."

"Sure thing Chris," Geoff said. The host rubbed his hands together and left the kitchen. Duncan shook his head. He looked down at LeShawna as she started to stir in his arms. She opened her eyes and arched an eyebrow at him. Clearly confused as to how she ended up in this position.

"LeShawna!" Gwen said, "Are you okay?"

LeShawna nodded. Duncan smirked.

"Had us worried there babe."

"What happened?"

"Heather happened; she slipped some pineapple juice in your iced tea."

LeShawna's dark eyes flashed and she was instantly on her feet.

"Where she at!" she snapped, "I'm gonna rip her hair off, I'm gonna break her nose! I'm gonna..."

"Whoa, chill out!" Duncan said placing his hand on her shoulders, "They kicked her off the island already."

LeShawna pouted.

"That was probably the single greatest thing to happen on this island and I missed it."

"I don't know about that," Duncan said, "I'm just glad you're alright."

LeShawna smiled at him.

"Thanks for catching me," she said. Before Duncan could reply LeShawna wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, taking him by complete surprise. Duncan relaxed into the kiss and rested his hands on LeShawna's hips.

"You'll all regret crossing me!"

The two broke apart as they heard Heather scream various threats from the Dock of Shame.

"I'm telling ya," LeShawna said, "The girl needs to chill."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I wasn't going to post this right now but I decided I had better because I'm gonna be moving soon and won't be able to post anything for a while, I hope you all liked it. I love fan fiction. You can change anything you want to make things work. What could be more fun than that? Anyway! Thanks for reading this. Oh and just to let everyone know I do have an idea for an actual, multi-chapter fic. I'm working on it. Cheers!


End file.
